Sapphire Joy
|headercolor = #C5B3F5 |headerfontcolor = #ECDA78}} Sapphire Joy is a Crystal Earth pony mare with a light purple coat, golden mane and tail, purple eyes, and a cutie mark of a plant growth. She has a speaking role in the episodes The Crystal Empire - Part 2 and The Times They Are A Changeling and in the magazine comic The Quest for the Lost Toy! She is unnamed in the show, but she is named in merchandise.__TOC__ Design Sapphire Joy shares her design with Autumn Gem, "Amberlocks", "Sapphire Rose", "Purple Polish", "Winnow Wind", and Golden Wheat. Depiction in the series .]] Sapphire Joy is one of the nine most frequently appearing Crystal Ponies, along with Bright Smile, Crystal Beau, Elbow Grease, Fleur De Verre, Ivory Rook, Autumn Gem, "Night Knight", and "Rubinstein". She first appears in The Crystal Empire - Part 1 during Princess Celestia's flashback of the Crystal Empire. Later in the episode, she is one of many Crystal Ponies having become depressed as a result of King Sombra's curse. Hearing news of the Crystal Faire lifts her spirits and returns color to her coat and mane. While at the Faire, Sapphire Joy is accosted by Rainbow Dash, who aggressively tries to give her treats. In The Crystal Empire - Part 2, Sapphire Joy has other forms of fun at the Crystal Faire, like watching Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy's jousting match. She has a brief speaking role when the barrier around the Crystal Empire falls and King Sombra returns. She helps power the Crystal Heart at the end of the episode. Sapphire Joy appears at the Crystal Empire train station in Just for Sidekicks, takes part in the cleaning of the Empire in Games Ponies Play, and attends Twilight Sparkle's princess coronation in Magical Mystery Cure. In Flight to the Finish, Sapphire Joy appears in the stadium crowd at the Crystal Empire during the Cutie Mark Crusaders' flag-carrying audition. She also appears at the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange in Trade Ya!, participates in the Games procession in Equestria Games, and is seen in the crowd welcoming the dignitaries in Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1. In The Crystalling - Part 2, Sapphire Joy is involved in a background gag in which she is watering a plant, but a few seconds later, she notices the water has frozen because of the snow. Sapphire Joy has a brief speaking line in The Times They Are A Changeling. In The Parent Map, Sapphire Joy receives a letter from a mail pony and gives him a carrot as a tip. In The Beginning of the End - Part 1, Sapphire Joy appears running away from King Sombra. Appearances Times are approximate. Other depictions IDW comics Sapphire Joy appears on page 2. Storybooks Sapphire Joy appears on pages 15, 18, and 19 in the storybook Welcome to the Crystal Empire! Baby Flurry Heart's Heartfelt Scrapbook Sapphire Joy appears in episodes 5, Saving the Crystal Empire, and 9, The Crystalling. Merchandise A mini-figure toy and collector card of Sapphire Joy are included in the twenty-first wave of mystery packs. The collector card states about Sapphire Joy, "She loves walking with her friends." Sapphire Joy is shown on Acidfree's first art print. Quotes Gallery See also *Characters with a similar name: Sapphire Joy and Sapphire Shores. References Category:Background characters Category:Earth ponies